The Warrior Saga: Code Stern
by Void-Tears
Summary: Ever since Winter and Enzo broke up, Enzo got worse and maybe it has something to do with Gunner Stones, Nixon's, Sams and Enzo's half brother. And with the Golden orb and XANA back...Enzo and Winter will find it hard to keep their soon to be born child secret. Third Installment of the Warrior Saga
1. The Start

The Start…

Thorn always went over to see his Dad now that he was back on Earth but something always bothered him. Enzo would be more depressed than when Winter broke up with him. Of course Winter was still going out with Dan but Enzo was worse.  
"Enzo where are you going?" Thorn asked getting up early to see Enzo fully dressed.  
"It is personal…SENSE!" Enzo shouted out the window and his Eagle appeared.  
"Enzo Lyoko Stern! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Thorn ordered as they were out in the corridor.  
"Thorn Lyoko Della Robbia! NO!" Enzo shouted waking up everyone.  
"Why what can be more personal that you can't tell me?" Thorn asked.  
"Because you got your Family back and you love them! I still don't have mine and I might as well hate them." Enzo said walking down the corridor. Nixon was there with Yumi on the screen.  
"See what I mean?" Nixon asked.  
"Yeah I see it." Yumi sighed.  
"We better get started then." Nixon smiled as he started to work on the Forest sector.

Winter and Dan were sitting on a bench making out when they saw an Eagle fly around.  
"Sense! Slow down!" Enzo laughed happily.  
"Oh my god…Is Enzo happy?" Dan asked looking over at his Rival.  
"I think he is." Winter laughed.  
"Sense!" Enzo laughed smiling madly. He looked around and saw Dan and Winter staring at him. His smile faded as he stared at him.  
"Come on Sense. We got to go and check up on Thorn's Snow leopard." Enzo smiled at his Eagle again as Sense sat on his shoulder and they walked into the forest.  
"Hmm…" Dan thought.  
"Why doesn't he smile at any of us but he Smiles at Sense?"  
"I can answer that." Thorn appeared behind them.  
"What Thorn?" Dan asked.  
"Well he has drifted from me because I have my family." Thorn sighed as they saw him in his tree. His tree was the biggest tree in the Forest and could be seen from the school. Enzo was in sitting normally looking at his arm with Sense with him. He was talking to Sense but they could not hear him. They thought that he was sad because his brother was still asleep.  
"So that is Enzo Stern…" A boy a year older looked at Enzo. The boy ran into the Forest towards his Tree. Enzo climbed down and was walking in the Forest until he was tackled by a teenager into a tree.  
"Get the Fuck off me!" Enzo shouted as he pushed him off.  
"Get the Fuck off Earth Stern." The boy demanded.  
"Get the Fuck off my life." Enzo replied as he punched him.  
"I am going to kill you, Nixon, Jeremey, Yumi and Sam." He shouted as he punched him back. Enzo contacted Sam using his mind and Sam spoke softly.  
"Enzo…" Sam muttered in his month Coma and opened a portal which his Hunters ran in. The Hunters appeared as Enzo was being attacked.  
"ENZO!" Callum shouted as the two looked at the Hunters.  
"You called backup?" The boy laughed.  
"No Gunner. He called me." Sam smiled as he stepped out of the portal.  
"SAM!" Enzo shouted.  
"Sam Stern…" Gunner muttered.  
"Gunner Stones…" Sam smiled as he punched Gunner and he fell to the floor. "You are mistake. My Dad and Aelita were drugged! You SOB!" Sam shouted as he grabbed Gunner and carried him to school. The group were at the bench when they saw all the Hunters appear. Sam threw Gunner to the ground who was now awake.  
"Speak Stones! Why are you here?" Sam ordered.  
"To kill everyone who knows Aelita Stones and Ulrich Stern." Gunner smiled.  
"Why does he want to kill my mother?" Nixon asked walking up to them.  
"This is Gunner Stones…Mine, Enzo's and yours Half-brother." Sam sighed.  
"So you mean to tell me that my Dad had an affair with Aelita?" Enzo asked.  
"He was an accident. They were both Drugged like everyone else." Sam sighed. "They went to Canada for a year and when he was born he was given to an adoption. Until I mistakenly came to talk to him and told him about his past and he vowed to kill us all." Sam sighed again as everyone stared.  
"I even killed my own parents to get to you." Gunner smiled until Sam kicked him as he blacked out.  
"I hate him already." Nixon muttered as Enzo walked off.  
"Enzo…" Sam sighed.  
"Don't Sam…He has drifted from us all." Thorn put his hand on his shoulder. Sam had the worst plan ever. He always wore short sleeved on one arm and long sleeved on the other. He started to walk behind his brother. He summoned an Ice dagger and cut off the long sleeve, showing his Cybernetic arm. He took off his Fingerless gloves and put his Cybernetic hand on his shoulder. Enzo felt the strange feeling on his shoulder and looked back to see his brother smiling.  
"Come on back." Sam smiled and so did Enzo. "SENSE!" Sam called as his brothers eagle.  
"You know Sense?" Enzo asked.  
"I was his owner before I left." Sam smiled as they walked back to the group.

Enzo was a lot happier those few days and they were all happy. Enzo would still leave early in the morning to see Sense. It was summer break after all. Sam came to visit more often in case Gunner came back and to see Enzo.  
"Going out again Enzo?" Thorn asked as he woke up.  
"Yeah see you later Thorn." Enzo smiled as he ran out with Sense with him.  
Dan and Winter were sitting on the bench when the eagle was flying again. Enzo was following behind it.  
"Sense!" Enzo smiled as he started to laugh.  
"And now for the test…Enzo!" Winter shouted as Enzo looked over at the two and smiled.  
"Hey!" He shouted as he started to run after Sense. They got to the tree where Sam was standing.  
"Hey Enzo." Sam smiled. His arm was still hidden despite Enzo saying he should keep it open.  
"Hey Brother." Enzo smiled as he climbed up and looked over the school.  
"I got to back to my school soon." Sam sighed as he looked at the school.  
"I'll miss you." Enzo smiled as he hugged his brother when they started to walk to the school, until they got to the courtyard.  
"Hey Enzo, think I could make it the edge of the courtyard and open a portal?" Sam asked.  
"Nah you can't make it." Enzo smiled in disbelief.  
"A Fiver bets it?" Sam challenged.  
"Deal." Enzo smiled as a crowd gathered.  
"I can make it back to my school by the time I reach that courtyard." Sam announced. Sam started to run fast as wings appeared. He jumped for a window as a portal appeared and he jumped through.  
"Damn it! I owe him Five bucks!" Enzo laughed as he went to Science.

Lunch came and they all sat at the table, Nixon looking more worried than normal.  
"Nixon you look like you just proposed to River." Thorn laughed.  
"That would be better but I found out why Zehn got rid of the Desert…" Nixon worried.  
"Cause we took out another sector?" River asked blushing at his last comment.  
"He sacrificed the sector to XANA and brought him back from the dead…" Nixon worried as everyone looked scared.  
"We better get going then." Winter smiled as they all followed her to the factory. Dan had only gone to Lyoko that once so going on a normal mission will be boring for him.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Dan,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Dan,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Virtualization!"

They all appeared in the Forest sector next to Yumi who was staring at the tower.  
"Stare at that tower anymore and you will go blind." Enzo laughed as he hugged his mother.  
"Why is Enzo hugging the AI?" Dan whispered to Thorn.  
"Pay some respect that is his Mom!" Thorn shouted as he walked up to Enzo.  
"Three Krabs and a Primal clone." Enzo sighed.  
"Ready?" Yumi asked.  
"Are you?" Enzo laughed as he grabbed his Fan from his wrist and started to run forward.  
Thorn caught up with Enzo as they smiled.  
"Good to be back." Enzo smiled.  
"Good to have my Brother back." Thorn smiled as they both ran faster. It was a standard set up. Whenever they weren't busy they would talk tactics. They planned for this. Enzo took out the clone and the rest took out anything else. Enzo did a small flip before kicking the Clone back and away from the tower. It was another clone of his dad.  
"I have to remind Zehn to stop this." Enzo smirked.  
"Enzo Stern…" The clone muttered.  
"Ulrich Stern's clone…" Enzo muttered.  
Enzo used his Fan to distract the Clone as he threw them and the Clone carefully checked where they were landing. Enzo's Dagger appeared from his wrist he threw it at the clone and a chain followed the dagger as it was threw into its body and pulled it towards him.  
"Get your AI ass over here!" Enzo shouted as it was next to him. He grabbed and pulled it around it's neck before it threw Enzo off and the Chain too. The Clone jumped at Enzo who was on the ground. It was about to stab Enzo while Enzo was holding it up with his legs. He looked around and saw Winter staring at him. Enzo smirked before throwing the clone into the air and two fans hit it. Sending it into the digital sea.  
"Thanks Mom." Enzo smiled as they walked passed each other and Thorn already had the tower under control.

Thorn  
Code_  
Saviour

Thorn stared when is Saviour and he smiled deciding not to tell anyone. They were all outside. Winter and Dan together. River talking to Nixon. Luna and Thorn smiling at each other. Yumi looking at the tower. And Enzo, the hero who knew no boundaries. He smiled as everyone looked happy and he walked over to the edge of the sector, looking at the sea. When he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Thorn.  
"It'll be ok." Thorn smiled.  
"I wish…" Enzo sighed. Despite being able to know everything. He was never allowed to learn about him and Winter.

Back on Earth they all looked happy. Everyone. Enzo smiled softly when he saw everyone chatting.  
"Hey where did Enzo go?" Winter asked after a while of talking they all noticed that Enzo was missing.  
"He just texted…At the Mansion…BRB!" Thorn sighed.  
"What mansion?" Dan asked looking at everyone.  
"It is nothing Dan." Winter kissed him so he would forget.  
Enzo was on Glass again. It is what he named his Lyoko…Glass. But when Winter, Luna and River got to the Mansion since they were having a slumber party. They saw the Armoury still activated.  
"Enzo did leave right?" Winter asked walking towards the Armoury.  
"Before we shut it down I guess we better check." River sighed as they walked in and saw loads of AI Krabs shooting at a Golden Orb.  
"What the Hell did he do?" Luna sighed as her Laser gauntlets appeared and she started to shoot the Krabs.  
"Hold on I see Enzo in there…" Winter stared as she saw Enzo with his legs up to his chest, elbows on the joints on the legs and a tear running down his cheek.  
"Enzo has been captured…" River sighed.  
"Should we call the guys?" Winter asked.  
"Nah we can take them." Luna laughed as they started to attack the Krabs.  
"No…XANA…Yo-You can't take them…NO!" Enzo shouted his body started to glitch. The Krabs were gone and they all stood around the orb.  
"Please…Say something…Hello? XANA…I will join you…" Enzo cried as he started to glitch even more.  
"Enzo wake up!" Luna shouted,  
"Huh? Luna?" Enzo asked, his eyes still closed.  
"Enzo you got to wake up!" River shouted.  
"Please for Lotus…" Winter smiled.  
"See you later XANA…" Enzo smiled as the orb disappeared and Enzo emerged. "I love you guys." Enzo smiled.


	2. Beach Plan!

Code Stern: Beach EP2

I lost my memory Stick again! Another plan!

Just a lot of Flulf on a beach really. Winter and Dan. Odd and Samantha. Thorn and Luna.


	3. Connect plan!

Connect Plan.

(I HATE MYSELF! The memory dis I was using was broken when I tried to do some work in my Uni so I can't use that so this is another run through.)

Enzo breaks after the Beach mess up.  
Enzo virts himself into the mountain sector.  
Zehn tries to kill Enzo.  
Enzo ends up causing the world to have disasters like floods, earthquakes and Volcano.  
Enzo gets saved by Sam.  
Sam cheers Enzo up for five minutes.  
Tower activates in Forest.  
Enzo goes there with only Dan, Yumi and Winter left.  
Enzo activates Primal.  
Enzo kills Primal clone and Tower goes down.  
Everyone sees Enzo's two kids, Elena and Zero.  
Enzo doesn't talk to anyone for days.


	4. Break the time

Break the Time…

Enzo has been missing for days and the Teachers refuse to tell anyone where he is. When the Warriors asked William about Enzo he said that he left them a note saying that he will be off school for a week.  
"So where did he go?" Luna asked.  
"Well people have tracked him to a Forest near the Mansion where he would go in and not return." William sighed over the phone.  
"Well you get back to Sissi and we will stay here." Winter smiled before hanging up and looking out the window of the Mansion. They looked at the right time to see Enzo walking, smiling his head off. (Not really but smiling a lot.) Enzo had his bag over his shoulder and under his arm when he dropped it and grabbed his Digi-pad out of his bag. A Hologram appeared of a boy looking younger than Enzo and he started to modify it. He looked around after hearing a twig snap. His eyes went black but they stopped as soon as it was nothing. He kept looking around until his eyes met the mansion. He saw his friends looking at him. Enzo eyes went from brown to black to blue. Enzo pressed a few buttons and an Chinese sixteenth centaury armour with an Old sword appeared on his body. Enzo put a black hood over his head and ran through the Forest…  
"Well we screwed him over again." Thorn sighed.  
"No I just think he is being attention seeking." Dan grinned.  
"No he would come back by now." Nixon sighed.  
"He will have to put in another note." Luna smiled evilly.  
"Luna Anders! Are you saying that we spy on him?" River asked.  
"I love it." Winter muttered. The plan was set…

Nixon input Cameras in the Principals office so that if Enzo ever appeared they would know. The next morning during Lunch they found a trace of Enzo's face. They traced it to Enzo in his Assassin Outfit again as he entered the office. Enzo had digital Tabs around his body as he started to speak.  
"Log 110. I just found out that my team. I will not call them friends, family or anything have found me in the Forest. I have to be honest. The thought to going to England with my Brother has crossed my mind. I have to leave another note in the office while the Head mistress is currently having intercourse with my Uncle in an apartment that I had rented them. The worst thing so far is that the nightmare is back. I keep remembering last year when I found Dan and Winter making out in a tree and me going Psycho? I really can't remember. I just felt as if Zehn was in my body…Franz you SOB." Enzo looked at the walls before staring at the Camera.  
"Log 110 continued. I just found out that my Cousin made a moving camera. Well…I have no idea what to do…but…I will run for the heck of it." Enzo took off out of the office with the Camera following him. He made it to the Forest but was still being followed until he saw a clone.  
"Hello Stern…" Zehn laughed. Enzo looked down.  
"For Fucks sake!" Enzo shouted drawing his sword and stabbing the clone in the heart. "Will I ever get a fucking break?" Enzo groaned looking at the camera. Thorn looked closely and swore he saw a tear leaving the light part of Enzo's shadowed face. Thorn closed the Laptop instantly and he heard Enzo say  
"Thank you Thorn." Enzo smiled before sounds of footsteps were heard and when they rebooted the camera Enzo was gone.

There once was a gym that Thorn and Enzo would go to in case they were in trouble and Thorn went there alone with his gym gear and started to work on the weights until he saw Enzo walk over to him and use the treadmill next to Thorn.  
"Thanks Thorn." Enzo smiled.  
"No problem I know that you are going through a rough time. How long have you been here?" Thorn asked.  
"Close to three hours a day." Enzo smiled.  
"Dude you must be packed!" Thorn laughed.  
"Thorn stop laughing there is something I need to tell you." Enzo stopped smiling.  
"What?" Thorn asked worried.  
"I looked at my birth certificate…I was born on the third of July Two thousand and one." Enzo worried and Thorn went pale.  
"You're a year older than us?" Thorn asked.  
"Franz said it was something I did in the past and he won't let me fix it. Says that it is something to do with breaking XANA." Enzo sighed.  
"So you are not in our classes anymore?" Thorn asked sad.  
"No sorry bro." Enzo put his hand on his shoulder and continued running.  
"So is that the reason that you have been avoiding us?" Thorn asked.  
"No…I just feel pain. Dan keeps getting to me and it hurts me. I may look angry on the outside and I want to be angry but whenever I am I just end up remembering my promise to Winter. 'Promise me that if me and Dan will go out you won't hurt him.' I hate her for that." Enzo sighed as he stopped running. He went to the weight set and started to lift it and Thorn came over.  
"I know that we have been neglecting you but we regret it. We just feel happy." Thorn smiled.  
"I know. I just wish I was. I mean. If you love someone and break up then you are lying to yourself." Enzo sighed.  
"I guess." Thorn smiled.  
"Hey don't we have those reservations with your parents tonight?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah I called Nixon I came here to remind you." Thorn smiled.  
"Then let's head back to the Dorms." Enzo smiled.  
"You haven't been there for a week. And you want to go back now?" Thorn asked.  
"I have been there I just sleep under the bed so I can hide." Enzo smiled as they grabbed their gear and left the gym. They made it to the dorms as they got changed into some better clothing and met Nixon at his dorm.  
"Hello Warriors please come in." Nixon offered them inside and they went inside and saw everyone looking at them.  
"We are meant to be going now." Enzo muttered to Thorn.  
"I promise I never set this up." Thorn whispered back as they looked at Nixon.  
"We have to go to Dinner in thirty minutes." Thorn whispered.  
"This will take a second." Nixon smiled. "So Warriors we have a problem. Zehn is trying to get rid of the Forest sector so we have to work quicker." Nixon explained before Dan glared at Enzo and he glared back.  
"We should be getting to that dinner." Thorn smiled and Enzo stared at him surprised.  
"Yeah I guess we should." Enzo smiled but Luna and River stood up. The three looked confused.  
"I thought that we are going?" Luna asked.  
"No sorry baby it is only Family this time to catch up." Thorn sighed after looking at his girlfriend's face as he kissed her and Nixon did the same with River and Enzo turned his head to cover his eyes.  
"Aww…Kissing too much for you so great Warrior?" Dan asked mocking Enzo. Everyone stared at Dan as the three guys left.

They walked to a posh restaurant and met Odd, Samantha and William there.  
"Evening." Odd smiled at them.  
"Great isn't it." Nixon smiled. They took their seats and chatted while waiting for their food.  
"So Enzo, Samantha tells me that Winter is Pregnant. What are you going to name the child if it is a boy?" Odd asked.  
"I was thinking something new and something Exotic. Zero comes to mind. Showing a stern personality." Enzo smiled.  
"Just like your Father. Always serious." Samantha smiled.  
"Yeah Enzo definitely inherits Yumi." William but it.  
"Yes. Although I believe I have my Mothers looks, Uncles mind and Fathers Personality." Enzo smiled.  
"Amen to that." Thorn laughed.  
"Anyway what will you name your child if it is a girl?" Samantha asked.  
"I'm letting Winter choose that. The thing that concerns me the most is if I am going to be the Biological Father or the Father." Enzo smiled.  
"Only time will tell." Nixon smiled as their food arrived. Thorn and Odd wolfed it down while the others ate calmly.  
"Odd!" Samantha shouted as Odd put his fae up from his food and stared at Samantha who had soup over her arm.  
"Sorry." Odd apologized they looked around and saw Enzo wearing a Chinese outfit.  
"Enzo why are you wearing that?" Odd asked.  
"Thorn ruined my clothes." Enzo glared at Thorn who looked scared.  
"I didn't know…" Thorn pleaded before Nixon's laptop went off.  
"Oh no." Nixon sighed.  
"What?" Thorn asked.  
"Zehn has launched an attack." Nixon sighed with everyone else.  
"Can't the girls take care of it?" Enzo asked.  
"No I haven't taught them to use the Computer yet. I suggest that we go." Nixon smiled at the table.  
"I can do that." Samantha smiled.  
"Same." Everyone else smiled as they got in Odd's Van and drove off.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Odd,  
Transfer Samantha,  
Transfer William,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Odd,  
Scanner Samantha,  
Scanner William,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in the Forest sector where they met Yumi who like always was paying attention to the tower. Enzo stood there staring at the tower when he shot Thorn a challenging look.  
"What are the stakes?" Thorn asked.  
"I bet Three hundred that I can clear those six Krabs by myself." Enzo challenged as everyone looked at him.  
"Deal." They shook hands as Enzo's coding skin appeared. Thorn sighed as he saw Enzo's skin appear a shade red at his hands. Enzo ran at the Krabs. He used his Dagger chains to land on top of a Krab as he summoned a Dagger and stabbed the Krab. Enzo back flipped off the Krab and used his Daggers to block the lasers. Everyone stared at him in awe. Whenever a Laser fired Enzo's skin would turn a bit redder until it was blood red and Enzo looked at everyone before laughing. His outfit turned into his Dads and two Katanas appeared. Enzo ran at the five Krabs, Stabbing two of them with his Katanas and making them return to his hands. He ran through one Krab before jamming his Katanas into another and pushing the other one off with his leg. Enzo back flipped and then bowed.  
"I hate you." Thorn sighed.  
"I love you too." Enzo laughed.  
"We all love you." Samantha rustled her sons hair.

Enzo  
Code_  
HACK

"RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Enzo shouted in pain as he flew out of the Tower. His Lyoko body was harmed as his skin started to reveal the cuts on his arm.  
"Fuck." Thorn sighed as he started to drag Enzo away from everyone.  
"Why does he have those cuts on his arm?" Yumi asked.  
"No reason." Nixon answered. William was about to speak until he saw a Laser arrow fly by his head.  
"Not a word." Thorn mouthed.  
"No reason." William muttered.  
Enzo was dragged to the edge of the sector where Thorn slapped Enzo to wake him up.  
"What?" Enzo asked holding his cheek.  
"You passed out and flew out of a tower and your cuts are showing." Thorn pointed to his arm which had cuts on.  
"Holy crap did she see?" Enzo looked back at his worried mother.

After all of that Enzo and Thorn went to the Gym again.  
"So what did Yumi say?" Thorn asked.  
"She screamed at me but I never listened or answered." Enzo sighed.  
"Another rough patch with the family." They both sighed. They kept doing the weights until they saw someone they would not expect.  
"Hello Son." Odd smiled at Thorn.  
"Dad what are you doing here?" Thorn asked.  
"Well this is the local gym so I thought why not work out here." Odd smiled.  
"No offence Uncle but aren't you a bit scrawny for this stuff?" Enzo laughed.  
"I'm not Scrawny I'm svelte." Odd smiled proudly as they all laughed.


	5. The New Social Area!

The new Social area!

Enzo, Odd and Thorn were at the Gym again. They would always go there when they felt anything but happy so Enzo would be there every day. They got there and saw Enzo jump off the diving board and flip perfectly into water.  
"Oh my god." Thorn amazed.  
"What?" Enzo asked getting out of the water.  
"How…What? You?" Odd stuttered.  
"Ah I have been practicing." Enzo smiled when Odd left Thorn and Enzo and Thorn asked Enzo a question.  
"Why have you been so challenging and suicidal and buffed?" Thorn asked worried.  
"Fine. The Hatred for Dan has got to me. It just makes angry and I hate him and it." Enzo sighed. They had told William and Nixon about this gym and William was doing the weights while Nixon was on a bench on his laptop.  
"Nixon I have to ask for a favour." Enzo asked as he walked up to Nixon's bench wet.  
"What you need a towel or something?" Nixon laughed at Enzo's soaking body.  
"No I want you to put a MP3 player on my Lyoko character." Enzo asked.  
"Why?" Nixon asked.  
"Sometimes Music can turn someone human." Enzo smiled and Nixon got the message as he took Enzo's MP3 player.  
"Give me a day." Nixon smiled.

The girls however would always follow them but would lose them but River had her ways…  
"How did you find out where they go?" Winter asked walking down the street.  
"Easy my Boyfriend does nothing to hide where he goes." River smiled Evilly.  
"God I dread what you see." Luna laughed but stopped as they saw all the guys walking down the opposite side of the street with bags over their back.  
"Let's follow them!" Luna ordered as she dragged them towards them and they listened to their conversations.  
"So Enzo how are you holding up?" Thorn asked as they slowed down a bit so the group couldn't hear them.  
"Fine just great." Enzo gritted through his teeth.  
"Enzo it is just us guys here. Stop lying." Thorn ordered.  
"Fine...I made a plan to kill Dan." Enzo looked at the floor.  
"Well done. Now you will get arrested." Thorn patted him on the back.  
"All I did was write in my Log book. I am not going to kill him because un-like you I am truthful the ones I care about." Enzo punched his shoulder.  
"So you are keeping your promise to Winter?" Thorn asked him confused.  
"Yeah I thought that if I do I will lose a friendship I never wanted to lose." Enzo sighed.  
"Well done mate. You stick the promise with the girl you love that is in love with a dick." Thorn laughed and Enzo put his headphones in.  
"I can't hear you. Hold back the River…" Enzo muttered.  
"Are you listening to a song?" Odd asked.  
"Yeah…Why? I do it because I am stressed." Enzo asked looking at his uncle. Enzo phone went off three minutes later.  
"Hello? Sam? Yeah I remember. Ok I will be ready by nine tomorrow. Yeah I'm sure. See you tomorrow." Everyone looked at Enzo as he got off the phone.  
"What is Sam doing?" Nixon asked.  
"I am heading to England…I told you two weeks ago." Enzo looked confused.  
"WHAT!" Winter, Luna and River appeared from behind them and made all of them jump.  
"I am only staying at Budmouth for a week. I would have invited you all but you all hate the Hunters to high hell and Winter would probably bring Dan." Enzo explained. "He set it up because he is worried about me." Enzo smiled as he continued walking.

The next morning Enzo found himself waking up in the gym tied to a chair.  
"THORN!" Enzo shouted as he saw Thorn on the weights.  
"Hey mate. Just wanted you to stay a few more hours/days." Thorn laughed but forgot about The Telepathy.  
"Sam…They tied me to a chair in a gym nearby please get me out of here." Enzo thought and when he opened his eyes he saw a blue portal.  
"THORN!" Sam shouted as he grabbed his brother, un-tied him and took him through the portal. Everyone looked at Thorn.  
"So I forgot about the Telepathy…" Thorn sounded innocent.  
"No way am I letting my Boyfriend- I mean best friend go to England with his Psycho brother." Winter explained.  
"We can get a plane." William suggested.  
"Great idea!" They all smiled.

They eventually made it to England and got to Weymouth down in the south of England where Budmouth was. They walked through the gates and saw everyone in blazers.  
"Sam lives in a posh school." Winter growled.  
"Yeah I do." Sam appeared behind them.  
"Stern!" A teacher shouted.  
"Yes sir?" Sam asked.  
"Why are you bothering these children?" The Teacher pointed at the group.  
"They are here to have a look around. They are family." Sam smiled at them signalling they don't know about Enzo.  
"Yes he is our Cousin and we want to have a look at this school." Thorn smiled appearing behind Sam.  
"Ok I'll let it slide." The Teacher warned.  
"Thanks. If you really want to see Enzo which he is in an Emotional state at the moment. Follow me." Sam signalled them to follow him they went round the back of the dorms where Sam's wings appeared scaring Dan.  
"Holy Crap!" Dan shouted.  
"Shut it." Sam muttered as he saw a guy standing there.  
"I'll pay a fiver for healing." Sam bargained and the Teen took his money and placed his hand on his Cut wing and healed it.  
"Thanks Kyr." Sam passed him.  
"Who is he?" Nixon asked.  
"Anyone who went to Kadic got infected with some sort of power. His is healing." Sam explained as they walked into the dorms and made it to Sam and Callum's.  
"Callum you in there?" Sam knocked before going in. No one was there. Sam looked at his bedside table where there was a note from Enzo. "Great Enzo went to my Lyoko." Sam sighed.  
"Enzo is not that stupid." Thorn reassured everyone.  
"No I offered him a chance to train with the Hunters and he took the chance." Sam smiled as he opened up a portal and they all went in as they landed in Sam's Lab.  
"Franz please set up three scanners for the training program. And then go manual." Sam ordered.  
"Why three?" Thorn asked.  
"I am going and I am only bringing you and River." Sam explained.  
"Why River?" Winter asked sounding annoyed.  
"She doesn't judge him." Sam smiled.

"Transfer Hunter,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Hunter,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in an area of Sector five where they saw Enzo punching a statue.  
"Enzo you got visitors." Sam shouted as he started to hit a statue too. Enzo looked at the two and turned back to the statue and started punching it harder and faster.  
"Enzo why did you come here?" Thorn asked.  
"I never see my brother and my friends want to kill him." Enzo sighed.  
"We know that but come home." River asked.  
"I am here for five days can you not survive that long?" Enzo shouted.  
"No we can't." River smiled.  
"No. *Punch* I will *Punch* Never *Punch* Come back! *Punch*" Enzo kept hitting the statue until it broke. The Marker next to him counted two hundred and seven statues destroyed.  
"Enzo bro you got to calm down." Thorn insisted. Enzo grabbed the statue and threw it into a wall. Enzo stopped looking so angry and calmed down after he looked at his arm and saw his MP3 player as he selected a song. Hold back the river.  
"Enzo will you come back home in a week?" Thorn asked.  
"Yes."  
"Do you want us to go?" River asked.  
"If I want Dan to go to Hell then Yes. Other than that, I hope you all stay in England." Enzo smiled.

The group decided to stay in case Sam tried to kill him but Sam and Enzo both agreed not to cause harm to each other's group.  
"Urgh I am going to go for a fly." Sam sighed as he opened his wings and climbed out of the window.  
"I still can't get used to him." Dan sighed.  
"You won't as soon as we kill XANA we are going to kill him." Thorn laughed but getting a death glare from Enzo.  
"Anyone who touches my Brother will feel the end of the Saber." Enzo smiled evilly at Thorn. They did not know that Enzo was happy so he went golden again. An Image appeared.  
"It's over XANA." Enzo smiled.  
"Not yet…" XANA laughed.  
"WAIT! Sam I am sending you a picture of your lab." Nixon advised. A picture appeared on the floor as all of Sam's Hunters dead. Enzo stood away from XANA who was on floor. Sam after taking off its limbs. Put his hand onto XANA's forehead and drained his soul out from his eyes. Sam looked at his hands turning black and looked back with his eyes glowing neon blue. Everyone was scared. Sam ran back through Sector five…  
Everyone saw this image and it disappeared a few seconds later and Enzo looked terrified.  
"My brothers' friends are going to die…" Enzo muttered. They looked out the window and saw Sam standing on the Hub smiling. Sam's eyes met the groups as he smiled but when Sam appeared in the room.  
"XANA has launched an attack on your Lyoko." Sam sighed at Nixon.  
"We can't get there though!" River panicked.  
"No worries," Sam smiled evilly as he picked up his phone. "Loui? Get the Hunters into Sector Five, and launch the Plane." Sam ordered. "Come on Warriors, time for your first drop." Sam laughed as he opened a portal and everyone went inside.

"Transfer Hunter,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Dan,  
Transfer Luna,  
Scanner Hunter,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Dan,  
Scanner Luna,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in the arena of a black Sector five, the Warriors (Other than Enzo) looked scared of what the Hunters had planned. They ran out towards a passage and opened a door which showed them a massive runway with a small cargo plane with enough space in the back to carry twelve people. The Hunters were in the piloting seat when they got there as the Warriors and Sam got into the cargo.  
"What are we doing?" Dan asked.  
"We are taking the next data stream to Lyoko. From there this plane will go into a flying maneuverer where we will jump out and land near the tower and by Yumi." Sam explained as the plane started up.  
"What is the planes name?" Luna asked looking at the digital awesomeness.  
"We call this kind of plane a Pelican." Sam smiled as they stopped in mid-air and a light blue data filled portal appeared. They flew in and appeared in Lyoko where the Pelican almost hit the trees.  
"This is it!" Sam shouted opening the door so they could jump.  
"THREE!"  
"TWO!"  
"ONE! GO GO GO!" Sam shouted as they all jumped out and landed next to Yumi.  
"This is Hunter five: We have five Hornets on our tail…Taking stream out of Lyoko…See you back in England Hunter one." Mariann announced as they flew into a portal.  
"Ok my team is out of here so we can go." Sam smiled at everyone but was stopped by Yumi before he ran off.  
"Sam?" Yumi asked.  
"What Yumi?" Sam asked, Yumi looked a bit disappointed that he didn't call her Mom or Mother but didn't mind it too much.  
"What happened to Enzo's arm?" Yumi asked.  
"Brothers never tell." Sam smiled as he followed the warriors to the Tower. It was a basic Tower this time. Just three Bloks. Sam used his sword as a shield. As the Warriors appeared and Enzo threw his Chain Dagger into a Blok and then threw his Fan to finish it off. The Shield took so many lasers that when Sam threw it, it destroyed one of them like a Fan. Yumi summoned her Fans and jumped behind the Blok before throwing her fans into the Bloks eye and leaving it to explode…

Sam.  
Code_  
Hunter.

Sam appeared out of the tower and said goodbye before leaving. The group left Lyoko and Enzo with Thorn and Nixon went to the gym after laying down some rules:

1\. If Dan sets foot in the Gym he will lose his reproduction limbs.  
2\. The girls are allowed in the Gym to train but not to gossip or listen to their conversations.  
3\. If Enzo is on the weights do not bother him. 


	6. Countdown

Countdown…

WINTER'S BIRTH DATE: Four Months.

Winter had to stay at the mansion while Enzo would visit every day and give her the work. Enzo would text when he was coming round but one day he didn't. The girls were up stairs chatting about boys while Odd and Samantha were down stairs when they heard the door un-lock. They looked at the door as they saw a smiling Enzo race through the house and head to the phone.  
"Sam?" Enzo asked.  
"Wow spot on timing!" Sam laughed.  
"So what are we looking for?" Enzo asked.  
"Some sort of Syringe in your room." Sam smiled as he appeared next to Enzo.  
"Have fun. The girls have taken the whole house." Enzo sighed.  
"I can deal with that." Sam laughed as they ran up the stairs and pushing the girls aside as they ran into his room and looked in all the draws.  
"Is this what you are looking for?" Winter asked holding a Syringe.  
"Damn it." Sam muttered.  
"Winter...put it down on the desk and back away…" Enzo took a step forward.  
"I would inject myself with this but I am pregnant so…" Winter put it down and walked away smiling.  
"Sam what even is it?" Enzo asked.  
"Some DNA from Dad. He had an ability but when I was born Xana got rid of it. It should help us track friendlies and enemies." Sam smiled as he injected himself with half of it. Enzo then did it and their eyes turned golden.  
"Sam is everything dark?" Enzo asked.  
"Just think about the real world." Sam ordered as they blinked and everything turned normal.  
"Why do you want this?" Enzo asked as they were walking down the stairs.  
"I looked into our families past and found out…That our uncles, aunts and parents killed hundreds of people!" Sam shouted and everyone looked at him.  
"That is a lie." Enzo smiled.  
"I hate to break it to you mate but I went and saw America when they got there…Bad stuff…And I have reason to believe that Dad has some sort of base here." Sam smiled as they walked past Odd and Samantha and were in the garden.  
"How are you meant to find it?" Enzo asked.  
"We will find it using our gift." Sam smiled as his eyes glowed golden and so did Enzo's as they looked around. They both saw a Golden button and pressed as the plant area of the Mansion went into the ground and a white staircase appeared. They went down the Staircase to see loads of guns everywhere. Odd was behind them followed by the rest. The Girls were still upstairs gossiping about boys and ignored the sound of the staircase thinking that the Armoury had been opened.  
"Sam you are a Genius…" Enzo smiled.  
"I know." Sam laughed as he went and picked up a small Five Seven. "Suppressed…Scope…Extended mag…I am going to keep this." Sam laughed as he put the Gun in his bag they looked around more as Odd tried to hide from them so he wouldn't get asked any questions. Sam went to the end of the room where there was a machine.  
"That is the Animus." Odd appeared. "It can let you relive your ancestors lives and memories." Odd smiled.  
"I need to use it!" Sam smiled evilly.  
"No way. With your Hunter DNA it might bug up and you won't need to be in that machine to see your ancestors." Odd demanded, he said the same thing to Enzo…But they knew worse…

Later that night Sam came to Enzo as they both were in the room with the animus.  
"So we both take goes?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah I will go in first." Enzo smiled as he lied down and his eyes closed…

1521 Rome.

Lotus Auditore Da Rome, She followed in her Uncle's footsteps…She was an Assassin. Her target was a Templar informant who had innocents chained up in his slaving pens. Lotus ran across buildings in an insane speed as she front flipped onto a building and started to climb a very big structure. She climbed it and looked down to see the Templar directly below her. She jumped as a blade appeared from her wrist. She dug the blade into his throat…

2015 France.

Enzo's eyes opened as he sat up and looked at Sam.  
"Seemed intense. How did you like Lotus?" Sam asked.  
"You knew?" Enzo asked.  
"I chose her as a good suitor…" They heard footsteps. "Quickly!" Sam ordered Enzo through a portal as they appeared in his dorm room and Enzo went to bed as Sam went back to England.

The next day at Lunch when they were all sitting down. Yumi called Nixon.  
"Hello!" Yumi smiled.  
"Hello Yumi what can we do for you today?" Nixon asked positioning the laptop at the edge of the table so everyone could see but no one was really in the Cafeteria.  
"Well at least Twenty clones just appeared out of nowhere so I was hoping I could take two of you to help me find out where they came from." Yumi smiled pleadingly.  
"I'll go." Winter offered.  
"I will too." Dan put his hand up.  
"Ok let's head to the factory." Nixon smiled as he, Dan and Winter all left for the factory. Enzo looked out the window, it was still summer but he felt cold…Hours passed and Nixon had still not returned from the Factory, River got worried so she called him.  
"Apparently the Clones were a trap. Like Three armies of them just appeared out of nowhere and Yumi fled but Dan and Winter got Devirtualized." River sighed. "He wanted me, Thorn and Luna to go." River smiled as they left Enzo alone in his dorm. Enzo saw this as a great time to work on his Digi-pad. He loved using it to its full potential. Hours passed like Minutes and it was Eight PM when Enzo's phone rang.  
"Enzo?" Nixon asked.  
"Yep?" Enzo sounded happy.  
"I need you to get to the Factory now! The Clones have multiplied and Yumi can't hold them off any longer we need your help!" Nixon pleaded.  
"Already in the Forest." Enzo smiled as he ran past trees and hung up.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

Enzo landed behind his mother who was throwing her fans like crazy as she backed up she was level with Enzo as the whole of the Forest sector was covered in clones. They started to throw their Fans but the clones kept coming and they were out of options.  
"Sam…Help us…The Forest sector is covered in Clones…" Enzo whispered.  
"WHOA! A Massive slip-space rupture just happened in Lyoko! Something is heading for the Forest sector!" Nixon warned as close to twenty Blue Code Portals opened and Class A Frigates appeared. (Again look at Halo)  
"This is Admiral Sam of the Frigate KTL! I got a distress beacon, preparing to fire on Clones!" Sam smiled as his ships started to fire on the Clones, Loads of Pelicans and other Frigates were also firing and before long…  
"Loui get me a Pod I am getting down there and after that, once this sector is clear get Franz my portal." Sam ordered as a few minutes later Sam launched a Pod into the crowd of Clones and Enzo looked through his Music playlist for the best song Possible. Warriors by Imagine Dragons…

As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play

Sam burst out of his Pod and started to attack the Clones while Enzo and Yumi were running through Clones trying to get to where Sam was.

And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream! 

They all stood in that clearing preparing for the fight

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
From Dust.

The Clones ran at the as Sam sliced his Daggers through their Throats, Yumi hit them with her Bo Staff and Enzo threw his Chain Daggers at them and punching them.

The time will come, when you'll have to rise  
Above the best, improve yourself  
Your spirit never dies  
Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne  
Above, don't weep for me  
Cause this will be the labor of my love

They all backed away into the smaller area until their backs collided.

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust.

They all started to glow Golden as the clones covered them and a Beacon of Gold shot up into the air as three Ghosts like figures stood above a single Warrior. They had all combined.

Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From Dust

The Warrior (Has Yumi's suit, Enzo's face and Sam's Wings.) threw his Fans at the clones which sliced through a wall of clones. The Ghost Sam laughed.  
"That was my throw!" Sam laughed.  
"So…We are all controlling him…" Enzo smiled.  
"This is really what I thought Sam would look like on Lyoko…" Yumi smiled.  
"Ok we got to stop that red portal and the Tower!" They all ordered as the Warrior started to move. The Factory crew were surprised.  
"They Merged?" Thorn asked.  
"Wow so that is what being golden meant…" River smiled. The World shook again…The Cameras were on the Warrior again and they saw the ghostly figures…  
"This again?" A Citizen sighed.  
"Hey look it is those three people again!" A man pointed to the massive electronic board which was hacked. The Warrior looked forward and saw Zehn standing there.  
"My Job is done. DIE!" Zehn shouted running at the Warrior.  
"Guys let me take control." Sam ordered.  
"Why what are you going to do?" Yumi asked.  
"Something I should of done a year ago…" Sam smirked as he got control of the Warrior. He dropped his Fan and Daggers as he prepared for the fight.  
"Earth…send me a Thank you letter." Sam smiled as the Warrior punched Zehn in the Face and started to repeatedly punch his stomach until Zehn stabbed the Warrior in the arm.  
"ARGH!" Sam shouted in pain as he glowed red as the Warrior did. The warrior grew wings and held Zehn up using the Wings. He summoned an Ice Dagger.  
"We are the Warrior that built this Town!" Sam shouted to the ending of the song as he Stabbed the Ice Dagger into his Mouth. The Warrior disappeared as the Three figures appeared again.  
"Nice one!" Enzo high fived Sam as he ran into the tower.

Enzo.  
Code_  
Lyoko.

Enzo came out of the Forest sector the Cameras will still on him.  
"Are those guys ever going to leave?" Enzo sighed. A pelican approached the edge of the platform.  
"This is my ride, see you later Enzo." Sam hugged Enzo. "Peace Mom!" Sam shouted as he briefly hugged his Mother as well and ran into the Pelican where the Hunters were waiting. The Pelican flew into the Frigates as they flew through a portal. Yumi was smiling madly.  
"Get over yourself Mom, he only hugged you." Enzo smirked.  
"I know but he hasn't done it in at least fifth teen years." Yumi smiled as she walked into the Tower and the Cameras were still looking at Enzo.  
"This is Fucking Stupid." Enzo sighed. He drew his chain Daggers and threw it into one of them and used that to destroy the second one.

Enzo woke up in his dorm room with everyone around him.  
"Are you ok Enzo?" River asked softly.  
"Do you need anything?" Thorn asked softly.  
"Let me sleep please…" Enzo muttered as his eyes were closed. A Portal opened the other side of the room.  
"Enzo I need you in the Pa-." Franz asked but before he finished Enzo ran into the Portal.  
"thankgodFranzIreallyamgreatfulforthis!" Enzo jumped into the portal.


	7. The Warrior

The Warrior?

WINTER BIRTH DATE: 2 Months.

Enzo had woken up every day for the last two months with everyone using the treatment to understand how it felt to share a body with your Mother and Brother.  
"How are you Enzo?" Dan asked happier than usual. Enzo banged his head on the table.  
"Why dear god did Sam take that Pistol?" Enzo asked to the sky.  
"Pistol?" They all asked.  
"Ohhh…Um…heh…" Enzo smiled weakly before running, chased by everyone. Enzo got his phone out.  
"Yeah?" Sam asked.  
"I need you to get my 1970 Dodge Charger out of the Garage and drive it to high hell to School, the guys found out about the pistol." Enzo Ordered.  
"Already there." Sam smiled as he saw the car he hung up and stared at the car. "I love it already…" Sam smiled as he got in the car and pulled out of the garage…Unaware that he was being watched…

Enzo ran out of the school grounds and was still chased even as he ran down the streets. Nixon had given up at the school grounds but everyone else kept up. Of course Winter was still at the Mansion because she was Seven months Pregnant she refused to be seen out of the Mansion or by Thorn or Dan. Thorn had almost caught Enzo when a familiar roar of a car appeared behind them. They both looked back for a few seconds to see The Charger speeding down the road. Sam opened the Passenger door as he was just in front of Enzo as he jumped in. Sam did a Wheelie in the car as he sped down the road.  
"You like?" Enzo asked.  
"Love it." Sam laughed.  
"Well it's not my type of car sooo…" Enzo smiled.  
"No! You wouldn't? I can have it?" Sam asked as Enzo nodded.  
"Well I am getting a Nissan GT-R so…" Enzo hugged Sam as he dropped him off on the other side of school.  
"I'll take it to Budmouth, see you later." Sam smiled as he drove down the road and Enzo went inside. He sneaked into school and walked into his dorm where he sat on his bed.  
"Ah…My room." Enzo sighed in relief until he saw two figures standing next to the door and something grab his leg.  
Enzo had duct tape going over his mouth but he recognised the hand on his leg and stopped acting as tense as they tied him up. He was knocked out.  
Thorn carried Enzo into his dad's Van when Dan stayed at school. Thorn got out of the Van before it drove off. Enzo started to relax in his sleep as a memory appeared again.

"It's over Xana…" Enzo smiled.  
"Not yet…" Xana worried as he turned into a beam of red.  
"Oh no you don't!" Enzo ordered as his Warriors combined into the Warrior and he turned into a beam of blue and chased. The beam broke up as seven more beams appeared and chased.

Enzo stopped dreaming as he laughed and fell back to sleep again. He woke up in a familiar room which he sighed on seeing.  
"Please dear god help me." Enzo sighed as he closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, when he opened his eyes he saw River and Luna standing there.  
"Damn it I'm still here." Enzo sighed.  
"I thought you would worry about Winter first but ok." Luna smiled evilly.  
"Of course but honestly getting out of this room is my first worry." Enzo sighed. "Can I at least get my drink from my bag?" Enzo asked.  
"Fine but be quick." Luna ordered throwing his bag at him. Enzo went into his bag and grabbed his Digi-pad as he used it and selected Assassin mode. His Chinese armour appeared as the girls turned around to see Enzo near the window with a sword on his back and resting against the wall.  
"You really should have known that would happen." Enzo laughed as he opened the window and jumped out.  
"I hate it when he does that." River sighed.  
"At least Winter found the room." Luna laughed.

Winter was down in the weapon room with Samantha where they looked at the guns.  
"So this is the weapon that Sam took?" Winter asked looking at the empty stand.  
"He could have got any weapon but chose this one…" Samantha looked at the stand strangely. They heard footsteps running down the steps as they hid.  
"Come on…Yes!" Enzo half shouted. "Ok…One hour session…Suitor…Lotus Auditore Da Roma." Enzo set up the animus as he lied down and went back to Rome.  
"So…" Winter went up to the Animus and looked over his Body. "He chooses a girl to use?" Winter asked.  
"Odd said that he heard two voices down here the other month. I have to guess that it was Enzo and Sam." Samantha smiled.  
Enzo looked angry and panicky but Samantha told her to leave him and unless he started to shake.  
"Enzo what is wrong now?" Sam asked stepping towards the Animus. The two had hidden behind a gun shelf. "Wow. I knew he loved seeing how Lotus was but god I didn't think he is addicted…" Sam sighed as he paused the session and Enzo sat up.  
"Why did you have to do that?" Enzo asked.  
"Because you are going to kill yourself if you keep using it." Sam groaned.  
"No worries just send me back ok?" Enzo asked laughing as he stood up.  
"Don't joke; think of how Winter would react." Sam smirked.  
"She has Dan so she is ok." Enzo smiled.  
"Don't lie either." Sam laughed as they admired the guns on the stands.  
"Why did you take that pistol?" Enzo asked.  
"Ok fine…But don't call me crazy…I saw through Callum's eyes that one day after going to sector five, he devirtualizes and comes out of the Scanner only to be shot by Zehn like the rest of my Hunters…" Sam sighed. "This is the Pistol that Zehn uses…" Sam had a tear in his eyes as he stares at the pistol.  
"Don't worry. It will all be fine." Enzo reassured but he knew that was going to happen…  
"I'm going to use your Armoury to test this and then I will come and buy that Nissan for you." Sam smiled as he left the room. Enzo looked at the gun shelf.  
"You two can come out now." Enzo sighed as the two appeared.  
"How?" Samantha asked but she knew the answer once she looked at his golden eyes. "Eagle sense. I hated that." Samantha laughed.  
"So…" Winter smiled.  
"I'm sure our child will miss me but Dan will comfort you." Enzo smiled as he ran out catching up with Sam.

Enzo had come home the next day with the Nissan GT-R. Everyone but Dan had gone to the Mansion to train (Thorn was allowed to train but not see Winter whereas Dan was not aloud near the mansion.) when they saw it appear and behind it was the Dodge Charger.  
"Holy crap…" Thorn smiled as he saw Enzo driving the Nissan GT-R.  
"I hate him…" Luna muttered out of jealously. The Dodge parked out front whereas the Nissan parked in the Garage. Sam stepped out of the Dodge Charger holding the pistol in his hands as Enzo appeared from the Garage.  
"Fuck…" Luna and Thorn muttered.  
"I still can't believe…" Nixon and River both sighed.  
"You owe me a Fiver." Enzo put his hand out and Sam gave him the money.  
"Damned Warriors." Sam muttered while smiling. Sam passed them and ran out back to the Armoury.  
"I can't believe that you got him a car and not me!" Thorn begged.  
"He is my lost Brother and I was going to give the car away so I chose to give it to Sam." Enzo smiled as they all walked into the Armoury. They soon saw that the Armoury was under attack by real life Krabs.  
"Again?" Luna sighed. Their weapons appeared as they entered. Sam was in the Centre Defending.  
"I. *Dead Krab* Hate. *Dead Krab* Krabs. *Five more Dead Krabs*" Sam finished as more Krabs came Enzo ran over to Sam and jumped on him as the Familiar golden light flew into the air. Instead of the Warrior. The Boy had Sam's Height and wings, Enzo's Face and hair. One side of the body had half of Enzo's black shirt and his Black slacks while the other side had Sam's Blue Jeans and White Tank top on. The boy opened his eyes as his voice was combined with Enzo's and Sam's.  
"I fucking hate this." Stern Sighed.  
"Don't muck up Hunter." Stern laughed.  
"Don't worry Warrior. I got this!" Stern Smiled as he flew up into air and shot Daggers as the other side threw Fans. After they were all gone Sam and Enzo spilt. Enzo had passed out and Sam was pale as anything. He slowly reached for his bag as he got out a piece of Eridium and put it in his hands.

Sam laid there as he glowed blue. The Warriors didn't even look at him and were surrounding Enzo. Sam smirked as he noticed something.  
"Maybe those Warriors aren't that bad…" Sam muttered. He felt better and walked over to Enzo and placed a hand on him as it glowed blue Enzo woke up.  
"Wake up Butter cup." Sam waved good bye as he got in his Dodge Charger and Drove into a Portal. Enzo smirked as he sat up.  
"I think I am going to use the Animus." Enzo smiled as he got in the Animus and relaxed.

(So hi guys! I haven't done this in a while but ok…Until Chapter Ten these Chapters are going to get shorter because I will be running up to the Finale which will be after Chapter Ten…Have fun guessing what happens!) 


	8. Infiltration

Infiltration…

Enzo was walking around the Ice sector, he had visited Aelita who was with Yumi. Enzo looked for the Familiar Coding portal which opened three minutes later. A pelican appeared with Sam flying it.  
"I didn't know you could fly!" Enzo laughed.  
"I promise you Enzo one day you will know everything." Sam smiled as Enzo got on and the Pelican flew into a blue portal. The warriors convinced Enzo that they wanted to visit the Hunters so they hung onto the bottom of the Pelican as they got into the loading bay of


	9. LOG DAY!

LOG DAY!

September 4th.

So my Life is doing well. Winter and I are friends again. Dan hates me to high hell. Luna and Thorn stopped Sex. Nixon and River and dating. My Brother shares a body. My Mother is being over protective. My Uncle loves his apartment and my dad is missing.

Over all I love it.

Science was again: Dangerous. I saw Thorn thorw his Experiment across the wall and it burnt his clothes. LOL! I laughed my head off while I didn't notice that it was burning off mine to. (There was a class shortage so we had to be in the same class) Owie.

September 5th.

I got new clothes. Sam brought them begging that he doesn't mention the other person in his head.

I went to the Animus today. I looked at Lotus and realised that she was a Slut so I stopped using her. Winter laughed her head off but stopped when she saw Dan outside the mansion. Ordered me to get rid of him. He tried to punch me so I summoned a Saber to his face.

8:00.

feeling tired after beating up Dan. Got to sleezzZZzz.

September 6th.

1:00.

Woke up seeing a note on the table. 'Dear Enzo. I am Batman. From Sam.' I looked at the back of it and looked scared. 'Dear Enzo. Sorry about Sam he got his drink spiked at a party and is drunk and outside your dorm room. Stay inside and don't worry. He might knock us out. From Callum (The Sober one.).

3:00.

Still waiting…It is scary and I remembered that the Della Robbias are scared of Dictionaries…I found one under my bed…Thorn + Book = Fun.

3:05.

Bad Idea. Thorn is going crazy but Sam has gone. Thorn claims that we are under attack and won't let me explain that I threw a book at him.

9:00

Winter noticed I was falling asleep in my food. (We came to the Mansion without Dan) Crap why can't I be like Sam who can survive a week without Coffee and no sleep.  
'Enzo are you ok?'  
'Yeah do you have any coffee?'  
'Are you sure?'  
'Yeah do you have any coffee'  
'Enzo is there something wrong?'  
'Yeah do you have any coffee'  
'THORN! ENZO IS ON DRUGS!'  
'Yeah do you have any coffee?'

12:00

I was locked in my room. I have been asleep since the Coffee incident and I think Odd hit me over the head…Fuck.  
They think I am going crazy and I think I am…Hey look a Purple train!

15:00.

Thorn came to check on me and saw me with loads of pictures around me. Some with purple trains and others with random writing. I am not going crazy these things mean something…

Winter came to check on me after Thorn ran out of the room scared. I took no notice of her because I had my earphones in and didn't notice she was there until she left…I got slapped.

Mom came to my room next explaining about insanity. She tried to get Sam but he just said that I was fine and don't annoy me because he will come and get me.

17:00.

Got pissed off. Climbed out the window and climbed along the ledge until I hit the roof and sat there for an hour. Everyone was worried when I was chased around the roof. FUN!

September 7th.

The group is worried now…Winter is the only one who talks to me now and I feel sad.

15:00.

Screw classes. Went to my tree and sat there for an hour. Ignored Winter's begs to get me down. Heh she had to come to school…Hope no one saw her.

19:00.

Attacking Thorn with a Dictionary is now fun. He started offending me so I threw it at him.  
'LEARN!'  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'  
Hehe…Fun…Right?

September 8th.

Just got told.

LUNA AND RIVER ARE PREGNANT! And are living in MY Mansion…Fuck…Must. BABYPROOF. EVERYHTING!

It turns out Nixon and River did it on a tree. And Thorn did it in a tree…I need new friends.

September 9th.

I was about to grab my bag from my room until I heard grunts and moans from my dorm. I knocked and Luna stood there naked.  
'Hey Enzo here is your bag.'  
'Thanks…' I ran out of the hallway faster than Zehn when he is being chased by Sam.

September 10th.

Woke up to the same grunts and moans again…I think Thorn has a purple train near his…Oh…

9:00

Sat with my legs curled up to my chest for hours on the roof. Scared to death. Sam had to get me down. I explained…

20:00

Thorn came back really hurt I only heard 'Sam' and 'Sex'

September 11th.

Went to visit Odd today with Thorn. Tried to convince me to get back with Winter. I refused saying. 'If she is happy than I am.' Enzo you are retarded. Samantha backed me up though…Luckily she wasn't scared of Dictionaries once I took it out my bag and aimed at Thorn. Odd and Thorn screamed…Funny…Hey look the Purple train!

I LOVE WINTER I LOVE WINTER!

Ahem…Please excuse that I wasn't able to grab my diary off Thorn in time…

September 12th.

GOD! Help me! I got a new pet…Named him Dave…Dave the Lizard…I put him in my room the night before and he was gone in the morning.  
'THORN!'  
'WHAT?' Two people were in his bed…Him and Luna…Purple train again…  
'I LOST DAVE!' I was locked in my room…I hate the two.

Called Sam…He ordered them for the key and got it off them. I was free and announced I found Dave. Sam found it cute and the others looked worried and sad.

September 13th.

Heard the roar of an engine and started to divert my path to my friends and towards the roar. Saw the 1970 Dodge Charger. Sam was leaning on it in the Car park. Crowd Gathered. Amen it was a Sunday.  
'IT IS MINE!' Everyone held Hollie back as I approached the car and admired it. It was jet black with a blue tint to it. Sam did well.  
'I'm going to take you for a ride along.' Jumping in the car he explained that Sissy knew about this and he offered her 100 for her to let me go.

21:00

Went to England, Wales, Ireland, Scotland, Italy, China, Russia, Canada and Germany before I got back to France. LOL. Thorn laughed as he saw me with twenty bags.

September 14th.

Classes sucked and even better! Dan and Winter were kissing on the bench. Glad they did not see me throw up…No I really did. I ate something bad and threw up in the Forest. Sense came to visit me. We haven't talked in a while and I never really saw him much. Too much Drama. Sense pecked me with his beak and I somehow turned into my Lyoko outfit. I screamed…Not proud and of course I was running around in circles until Sam came and explained that he gave Sense the power to give you all powers. I loved it!

September 15th.

Hating it…Winter is worried and won't stop pestering me…I keep having flashbacks to when I saw my Dad when I was young…Saw a Vision of the Present…I don't think my Dad will remember me.

12:00.

Locked my room and put my drawer and other things in the way while I climbed onto the roof and paced around.

September 16th.

Xana launched another attack. At the moment I am on the way to the Factory with the Warriors. A Meter is passing and Xana hacked a Satellite and shot a beacon which put clones on it and changed the course towards the mansion. We are on a time line…Got to get this done!

OMG! OMG! OMG!

IamrightthisreallyfastbecauseijusthadtoleaveLyokobecause…

WINTER IS GOING INTO LABOUR! 


	10. You better run boy

You better run boy…

Earlier that Day…

Enzo woke up to the soft Fabric of his bed…He loved the sensation of waking up early before Thorn and Luna had Sex. He had yet another day of school so he pulled himself out of bed groggily and got changed into some old clothes. Saving the ones that Sam had brought him and carried himself to the Cafeteria. The day was normal. Sam was in England doing his begging tests. Winter was at the Mansion with Luna and River. Odd and Samantha are taking care of them. What else could go wrong?  
"Hey adopted son of a bitch." Dan smirked as he sat down on the table.  
"Why I ever voted to let you in is beyond me." Enzo sighed writing in his Diary.  
"Hey I hate you to." Dan laughed.  
"Hey you two." Nixon smiled.  
"Hey…" Dan smiled but Enzo kept his eyes focused on the Forest.  
"Enzo are you there?" Thorn asked appearing out of nowhere. Enzo turned his head and his eyes were split in half like Sam's. Instead his was Brown and Black. They all backed away as Enzo looked as his reflection in his phone. He walked out calmly and into the Forest where you then saw a Saber flying around.  
"Fuck." Dan sighed.  
"Well should we call Sam?" Thorn asked.  
"No let him go to the roof." Nixon muttered as they ate normally.

Nixon was right. Enzo went straight up to the roof and kept looking in a mirror and directly at his eyes. Sam came along.  
"So I heard you got him inside of you?" Sam sighed sitting next to him.  
"Who is 'him'?" Enzo asked.  
"Rogue Sentinel. One of our families' old friends…He gave himself to Franz a long time ago and I guess he decided to wake up and come inside of you too." Sam sighed.  
"How did you get him?" Enzo asked looking into his brothers normal eyes which soon turned to Neon blue and black.  
"A long time ago I went into the past…Before my Amnesia…I met Rogue and he helped me along. We were friends and I couldn't see him forget me. I went back to our time and a month ago. I went back to see him right after I left and I helped him. He went inside of me and Franz. Don't worry you can keep him under control for a long time. Just don't try to wake him up. He will use your body." Sam smirked. They sat there talking for hours. Just talking. It started to hit Lunch so Sam went back to studying at Budmouth while Enzo went to his dorm for lunch which was left there. He petted Dave the Lizard and left the room eating an apple.

Enzo walked into Science. He was excused because of his eyes but he learnt to control it.  
"Sorry I am late." Enzo apologized as he threw his apple into the bin and took a seat next to Nixon.  
"Am I dreaming? Is Enzo Stern here for my lesson for once?" Mr. Light smiled.  
Everyone stared at Enzo's eyes as he laughed and his eyes kept splitting in half. Somethings you can't write in a log…

Enzo, Thorn and Nixon went to see the group later that day. Thorn and Nixon went to see the girls upstairs while Enzo made himself a Mocha.  
"Hey Odd?" Enzo asked as Odd came into the Kitchen.  
"Yeah?" Odd asked eyeing Enzo carefully.  
"Who is Rogue Sentinel?" Enzo smirked as Odd went pale.  
"No one…" Odd lied.  
"Well I'll call Sam and ask." Enzo held his phone smirking.  
"Fine you got me…Go get everyone." Odd sighed in defeat.  
"Story time!" Enzo smiled opening the door the girl's room where they all were. They ran down other than Winter and sat in the Living room.

"A long time ago. After Ulrich mentioned that he is not related to Xana. Yumi came back from Japan with someone with her: Rogue Sentinel. His eyes had the Xana mark inside them but they were blue. It was one the best fighters we had. He was loved but he had one flaw…He never talked. A month after he met Yumi in Japan, his parents were killed by criminals. He was given permission to kill the two which he did a Month later after storming their safe house armed with a knife against three Guns. His coping method was staying silent for a long time. Like Sam, he had the Hunter virus in his body and now that I think about it…He hung out with a Seven year old for a time and then a day later it seemed like the Seven year old turned into a fifteen year old with a girl." Odd explained.  
"SAM!" Enzo shouted.  
"What?" Odd asked.  
"It's only a rough idea but I think I got it. Excuse me." Enzo apologized and ran towards the Animus room and went into the blood room. He took a syringe as his eyes spilt and put it into the Animus.  
"Loading…Rogue Sentinel DNA Added." The Animus softly called out.  
"YES!" Enzo shouted as he lied down…

Later that day at Four. Enzo was taken out of the session and went home with Nixon and Thorn. They lied in Nixon's dorm for hours until.  
"Activated tower!" Nixon shouted.  
"Now?" Enzo moaned.  
"Yeah. Get Dan." Nixon ordered. Thorn called him and within minutes they were at the Factory.  
"What is the attack?" Enzo asked. Ever since the Hospital incident he added something where he could tell what the attack was.  
"Xana has infected a Meter with Clones?" Nixon announced and asked.  
"Da Fuck?" Enzo asked.  
"No time get to the Scanners. The predictions show it is going to land near the Mansion. I will warn the others." Nixon ordered.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Dan,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Dan,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Virtualization!"

They landed roughly on the Forest ground near Yumi who was sitting in an inactive tower.  
"Mom hurry up!" Enzo punched the tower.  
"Coming!" Yumi called as she appeared after five minutes and saw everyone already walking ahead.  
"So where are the Monsters?" Dan asked. They pointed to the Man and Teen who were looking at the tower with clones around them.  
"Xana and Zehn…" Enzo muttered. The Man looking like Sam and the Boy looking like Ulrich turned around and stared at them.  
"Hello children! Nice to see you made it. Now. Die." Xana laughed as the clones ran at them.  
"Nixon launch the calling." Enzo ordered. Nixon had a tape of Sam singing so it would summon him and the others. (ANOTHER SONG GUYS! This is really the best song ever)

"Ay, ay, ay  
come on in, let's go Yeah, lets go  
Alright, Alright OK  
Alright OK  
Alright OK

Return of the Mack's, get 'em  
What it is what it does what it is what it isn't  
Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit, get up!  
Thrift shop, cool strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cocky  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby  
Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy

Yup. Bad, moonwalking  
This here, is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway  
And we did it, our way  
Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on  
Let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustlin'  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack  
Fat cat, crushin labels off  
Yeah, Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people  
Spread it across the country" Sam's voice appeared and started to sing like he was summoning something.

"Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us" A man's voice. Similar to Sam's but seemed deeper was heard.

"Now can I kick it? thank you  
Yeah I'm so damn grateful  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Yall can't stop me  
Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome  
Ceasar will make you a believer  
Nah I never ever did it for a throne  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people.  
Nah sing a song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me  
Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves" Sam's voice got louder and more intense as started to sing again and a blue portal appeared surrounding their bodies.

"Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us" The Man's voice combined with others and it seemed like an army of four was being heard.

"So we put our hands up  
So we put our hands up

Lets go" All voices combined.

"Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say

Na na na na na na na na  
Macklemore" Sam started to chant.

"Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us

Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us." All voices started to finish as they realised that four other clones of Sam and himself appeared.

"You called?" Sam asked.  
"Fuck not again." Zehn sighed.  
"Zehn…We never settled our Agreement." Della Robbia smiled.  
"Guys head to the other Sectors…I got this son of a bitch." Sam ordered as the clones left again. A Familiar coding portal appeared and the fleet appeared again.  
"They survived?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah I kind of put them in Glass." Sam smiled as they started to shoot the clones.  
"ALL SHIPS! PROTECT THE HUNTER AND WARRIORS!" Loui's voice called out.  
"Yes!" Yumi muttered pointing at the tower. She looked over at Sam who had Titan out and was defending himself from Xana. She ran over to help him while the Warriors ran to the Tower but stopped.  
"So you are running?" Zehn asked. He brought up an image in Enzo's mind which was Winter going into Labour.  
"No…" Enzo muttered.  
"What?" Thorn asked.  
"Winter she is going into…" Enzo started.  
"Enzo I'm sending you back." Sam ordered stabbing Enzo. "I will protect these guys." Sam smiled.  
"You better run boy…" Xana smirked. 


	11. Before they lose you

…Before they lose you…

Sam was always a wise one. The Protector…The Firestarter he calls himself. Enzo got out of the Elevator and ran to the bridge until his phone rang.  
"Enzo I got Sense connected and he is on his way towards you. Start running." Nixon ordered. Enzo hung up and started to run in the direction of the mansion.  
"Connecting to Enzo Stern…" Sense smiled as Enzo was in his Lyoko outfit and started to Shadow Run. He kept running until he heard the roar of an engine it was his Nissan GT-R…It raced down the road and Enzo saw a brief glimpse of the Driver and Passenger. He chased after it until seeing into it.  
Winter was in incredible pain while Samantha was driving.  
"Where is Odd?" Enzo asked running up alongside the car.  
"A Meter hit a nearby filed. He has to use guns to clear it up." Samantha sighed. The Police where no were near the Meter luckily and no scientists were they either. Odd was safe…Well…He was in the process of shooting everything that came near him.  
"MUTHA FUCKERS!" Odd shouted as he kept shooting the Clones.  
"Wow that must be awesome." Enzo smiled running along the otherside. "You ok?" Enzo asked caring.  
"Incredible pain but Ok." Winter smiled.  
"Enzo you have to help Odd." Nixon ordered.  
"No he won't…" A Voice appeared out of Enzo's mouth.  
"What the hell?" Nixon asked.  
"I said Enzo doesn't need to help Odd. Thorn can do it." Rogue voice appeared.  
"Rogue…" Nixon muttered.  
"Rogue let me take over." Enzo ordered.  
"Fine but if you go near that Mansion I will take it." Rogue ordered falling asleep in Enzo's mind again.

Yumi was holding Xana off while Sam was taking care of Xana. Thorn was Devirtualized and Dan was the last one.

"Transfer River,  
Transfer Luna,  
Scanner River,  
Scanner Luna,  
Virtualization!"

River landed on Zehn while Luna landed on Zehn.  
"Wow baby…" Zehn laughed getting up.  
"You know I can't resist killing you." Luna winked jumping off Zehn and shooting him in the back.  
"Thanks. MOM!" Sam shouted running other and jumping onto Xana Stabbing him in the forehead.  
"What about Enzo?" Yumi asked.  
"If Earth gets to out of hand I will head there." Sam smiled as they ran past more clones and towards the tower…

Enzo was out of his Lyoko outfit and was in the waiting room with Samantha. His phone rang and the ID was Thorn.  
"How is she?" was the first thing Thorn asked.  
"They haven't told us yet. Are you on Earth?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah I am on my way to the Mansion. I got my gear." Thorn laughed knowing what he was going to ask.  
"I hate you sometimes…How was Sam and Mom?" Enzo asked standing up.  
"Well…Luna just virtualized on top of Zehn and saved Sam. Yumi was busy with Xana." Thorn laughed.  
"Hold on…They are letting us see Winter." Enzo hung up and went into the room with Samantha following Tow. They opened the door and saw Winter holding two little children in her arms.  
"Would you like to see Daddy?" Winter asked cutely but weakly to the children as she handed them to Enzo who held them smiling madly. He kissed Winter's forehead as he handed her the little girl and he held the boy.  
"Elena and Zero Stern." They both looked at each other and smiled.  
"What just happened?" Samantha asked. Enzo's phone rang as he answered it still holding Zero.  
"Are they born?" Nixon asked.  
"Yes Nixon they are." Enzo smiled.  
"WHOO HOO…Oh no…Xana just activated three towers! He is going to the Hospital!" Nixon panicked. A few seconds later a Mist form went inside Zero's body and left…leaving the Hunter mark.  
"Oh no…" Winter stared worried.  
"Don't worry…" Sam appeared.  
"Sam…" Enzo stared at Zero.  
"Here." Sam gave him a bottle of liquid.  
"What is it?" Winter asked staring at the bottle.  
"It is my cure…I liquefied it for Zero. Give it to him and wait a day. He will be normal." Sam smiled leaving the room. His phone rung a few minutes later.  
"SAM! WE ARE NORMAL!" Mariann Shouted.  
"I know…" Sam tried to sound happy.  
"Why aren't you happy?" Jessica asked.  
"I knew someone else who needed the Cure more than me." Sam stared into the Hospital room and saw Enzo and Winter happy.  
"You made the right choice." Lauren smiled.  
"I know…" Sam hung up and left the Hospital.

"It is done…Xana has been stopped infecting people…" Nixon smiled.  
"So how many?" Thorn asked. Dan was at the Mansion waiting to hear what happened to Winter.  
"Two. Zero and Elena Stern." Nixon smiled.  
"YES!" They all shouted.  
"So when do I get to see them?" Yumi asked.  
"In three days." Nixon smiled.

Three days later. They returned home and saw Odd lying on the ground asleep holding a pistol.  
"He had a rough day." Enzo laughed.  
"I know." Winter smiled. Dan was at school while everyone was in the mansion. Yumi and Aelita were on the TV while everyone was waiting.  
"YAYYYYYYY!" River and Luna screamed as they hugged Winter. William and Odd patted Enzo on the back while Nixon shook hands with him and Hugged Thorn.  
"Just don't use Telekinesis on them." Thorn laughed.  
"I would dare." Enzo laughed but stopped and didn't notice Sam.  
"Where is Sam?" Enzo whispered not to get attention from Winter and the girls.  
"No one has heard from him since he gave you the bottle." Thorn sighed.  
"So…Where is Zero and Elena?" Luna asked Winter pointed to the basket in the doorway which they couldn't pick up because they were being attacked. The two children were smiling at each other as they looked at everyone around them. Yumi saw Zero and Elena.  
"I'm a grandparent before Aelita…" Yumi smirked.  
"HEY!" Aelita shouted then remembered Jeremey. "Yeah ok…maybe a bit." They all laughed. For once. Enzo was happy enough to care about everyone around him…


	12. Because they just lost me

…Because they just lost me…

Three days after Zero and Elena were shown to the rest of the family they decided on one thing. Saving Yumi and Ulrich.  
"So…Sam will be bringing his fleet to take some clones off our backs." Enzo had the plan in the Mansion. Dan still didn't know about Zero or Elena and for the battle Odd, Samantha and William would take care of the two.  
"The Gate keeper is a Blok so that means speed and sight." Winter notified.  
"Forest that means more climbing but less ground." Thorn smiled.  
"Vehicles will be ready as soon as Yumi, Sam and Enzo get into the Door." Nixon notified.  
"With Xana's new Cleansing ability he can stop us from getting out if we don't move fast enough." River sighed.  
"Plan ready?" Luna asked.  
"Yep." Enzo smiled. They were finally ready…

"Transfer Dan,  
Transfer Enzo,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Luna,  
Transfer River,  
Scanner Dan,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Winter,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner River,  
Virtualization!"

They landed on the rough Forest ground. Winter fell head first and was helped up by Dan. Enzo glared but stopped once Winter noticed. They saw the Tower ahead of them. The Black Blok was waiting for them and was shooting the tower.  
"Wrong side of the bed again?" Thorn asked.  
"Yeah poor bastard…" Nixon smiled.  
"So where is Sam?" Enzo asked.  
"No portal has opened." Yumi sighed. The Blok turned around and summoned three other Bloks to start shooting at them.  
"NO FAIR!" Thorn shouted as they all dived for cover.  
"What are we meant to do?" Dan shouted to Enzo.  
"I got a plan!" Enzo pointed towards the massive Blue portal appeared in the distance. A CAS-class Assault Carrier appeared from the Hunters surrounded by Frigates.  
"INCOMING!" Loui shouted as the Carrier crashed into a few trees.  
"Here we go…" Enzo smiled.  
"SURPRISE!" Sam shouted diving towards the Black Blok.  
"About time." Yumi sighed.  
"Sorry but the Traffic in the Digital sea gets rough when a Gate keeper is waking up." Sam sighed as Titan appeared and blocked the Lasers. Zehn appeared with a Sword this time and not a Laser gun.  
"You guys handle the Keeper and the Bloks…That son of a bitch is mine." Pointing at Zehn.

"LASER ARROW!" Thorn shouted shooting one at the Blok in one of its five eyes. (One on each side and one on top for this one)  
"Energy wave!" Dan muttered throwing a Wave of Energy at the same Eye. Yumi threw her fans while Winter created and small ramp and kicked the Blok back. Enzo, River and Luna were taking care of the weaker Bloks.  
"Shadow Sprint!" Luna and Enzo shouted disappearing and stabbing two Bloks while River shot an Energy ball at the Blok destroying them all. They looked back at Sam who was too busy. Xana had appeared with a sword too and he was trying to defend himself.  
"Sir I can't hold on much more." The AI worried.  
"Come on Titan…" Sam begged but as he tried to defend…The Sword's Ice died and fell to the ground as Sam knelt there. He opened his mouth but soon a Sword went through it.  
"SAM!" Enzo screamed attempting to run at Xana but was held back by Thorn and Yumi. The Black Blok was gone and their attack was on the Hunters.  
"Enzo we know this hard but you have to move into the door. It is what Sam would have wanted. We will lure Xana and Zehn towards Sector five…Get Sam out of here…" Loui asked softly.

Enzo walked up to his brother's lifeless body. On Lyoko he was in a Coma and same on Earth…He touched as a Neon blue passed through his body and split his eyes into threes. Neon blue, Black and Brown.  
"Stay strong Enzo…" Sam's voice flooded his mind. "…Because they just lost me…"


	13. You must run

…You must run…

Enzo took one last look at his brothers' lifeless body and then turned away. He couldn't dare face him…He let him die while he stood there staring.  
"Enzo Honey…We need to go…" Yumi smiled softly but she was crying inside. Enzo nodded not trusting his voice…They walked into the door appearing in the Prison.

"Ok guys get going the Timer has almost started." Nixon warned as they all got moving… 

15 Minutes remaining…

Enzo and Yumi sneaked through the Prison until they found Ulrich's cell. Enzo used his Daggers to open the steel door. Ulrich was in chains.  
"Who-Who are you people?" Ulrich asked weakly.  
"He has been hurt too much. He forgot everything important…He will be fine once we get out of this prison." Yumi threw her Fans at the Shackles and he fell but got up being helped by Enzo. They were down the hall from the Portal. Ulrich was feeling well enough to fight. They were about to jump in until Robots appeared behind them.  
"Fuck." Enzo groaned as he pushed Yumi through the portal and him and Ulrich started to defend.  
"No use they are unstoppable!" Ulrich warned.  
"Screw it!" Enzo shouted stabbing one through its eye making it fall to the ground. They jumped through the portal.

7 Minutes remaining…

They landed in the Forest with the Overcar left.  
"Hey Dad?" Enzo asked.  
"What?" Ulrich asked. Yumi was correct. His memory had come back after a look at the Forest.  
"Did you ever expect your son to save your life?" Enzo smirked.  
"Nope." Ulrich laughed as he got in the car.  
"Enzo I am still here." Sam's voice was heard in Enzo mind as he looked over at Sam's body.  
"New plan…Save Sam." Enzo ordered.  
"You can't be serious!" Ulrich groaned.  
"He is my Brother and your son. Now get on the Overbike and go!" Enzo ordered as the Overbike appeared from the Car and Ulrich drove ahead. Enzo put Sam in the car as it turned into a jet. He flew to the Hunters portal and ejected his seat.

2 Minutes.

Enzo's jet wasn't fast enough so he turned it to his car which soon died and soon he was shadow sprinting as fast as he could. When that died he ran normally.

10…

A Blok appeared.

9…

Enzo jumped onto the Blok and a Krab appeared.

8…

Enzo stabbed the Blok and jumped onto the Krab.

7…

Enzo stabbed the Krab as another two appeared.

6…

Enzo stabbed the two Krabs and started to run again.

5…

90 Meters

4…

70 Meters

3…

50 Meters

2…

30 Meters

1…

10 Meters

0…

Inside the portal. The scanner opened and Enzo fell out and passed out of exhaustion.

He woke up a day later in his Mansion room which he of course found weird.  
"Morning." Winter smiled appearing in his view.  
"Urgh…How long have I been out?" Enzo asked holding his hands to his face.  
"About Twenty four hours." Nixon smiled.  
"Not the time for math Nixon…" Enzo groaned as he heard moaning. "Is that Thorn?" Enzo asked.  
"Yeah they have been at it for hours." Winter groaned.  
"Throw this in the room and listen." Enzo passed her a Dictionary. A few minutes later Thorn was screaming.  
"Oh my god!" Winter laughed. Odd ran upstairs and started screaming too. Enzo, Nixon and Winter were laughing so hard that Yumi and Ulrich came into the room laughing.  
"I loved doing that." Ulrich laughed. Enzo looked under his bed for something he got a long time ago. He held out a Katana.  
"I think this belongs to you Dad." Enzo smiled giving his Dad his Katana. Ulrich looked at Yumi who held her Fan in her pocket.  
"I was wondering where you got that." Ulrich smiled softly as the Katana was made out of steel.  
"Please excuse me…" Enzo walked out of his room grabbing his music and from the window you could see him in the Garden.

"It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again" Enzo started

"Damn who knew all the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here  
Talking to you about another path I  
Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride" Sam's voice appeared from his mouth

"It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
when I see you again" Enzo smiled as he continued

"First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong and what's  
Small turn to a friendship, a friendship  
Turn into a bond and that bond will never  
Be broken and the love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first then the line  
Will never be crossed established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn and that line is what  
We reach so remember me when I'm gone

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride" Sam smiled.

"So let the light guide your way hold every memory  
As you go and every road you take will always lead you home

It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again." Enzo finished gracefully as he felt something in his head smile…He knew his brother was proud…


	14. Before you lose yourself

…Before you lose yourself…

Enzo was waiting outside Kadic. His hood over him and leaning on the wall. Thorn walked and leaned next to him.  
"So…We did it…" Thorn sighed.  
"Yeah…We did…" Enzo sighed.  
"Shouldn't he be done by now?" Thorn groaned.  
"Isn't that what Luna said before your Moment?" Enzo laughed as Thorn blushed.  
"I hate you…" Thorn muttered. They were going up to England to visit Sam for a day and were going to relax in a Hotel.  
"Get in Kids." Odd signalled to the back of the Van. He had just arrived and Dan was not coming, claiming that Sam's wings were enough for him so Winter could bring Zero and Elena.

In England. God save her Queen!

Enzo walked calmly into the Hospital first.  
"So you came to see me?" Sam asked in his head.  
"Of course." Enzo thought.  
"I know you mean well but I wouldn't recommend seeing me…" Sam muttered.  
"Why?" Enzo asked but soon found out. His body was beaten and battered with Wires going through every part of his body. Enzo took one look and turned away.  
"I can see why that happened…" Yumi muttered.  
"Who should go and get him?" Nixon asked.  
"ENZO WAIT UP!" Thorn shouted running through the hospital to catch Enzo.  
"So…How did this happen?" Ulrich asked sitting next to the Hunters while helping Yumi down. She was nine months pregnant and of course that stopped when she went into Lyoko.  
"The Scanner should not have caused that much damage. Only Damage to his mouth where he was stabbed. I have to say it was the landing. When he jumped out of the Assault Carrier." Lauren explained.  
"Too bad he was looking forward to seeing his Dad." Loui sighed. They looked into the room as Enzo appeared with Thorn.  
"Got to…Stop talking to him…Enzo…" Sam muttered as he was held down.  
"Enzo I got to go silent for a while my body can't handle this." Sam sighed into Enzo's head and left. His body calmed down but his heartrate stayed high.  
"Well that ruined it…" Enzo sighed.  
"Don't worry you still got me…" Rogue smirked.  
"Fuck…" Enzo muttered.  
"Enzo!" Yumi scolded him.  
"Damn it…" Enzo muttered turning his head and heading over to a vending machine.  
"Want some help?" Rogue asked.  
"What are you going to do?" Enzo asked. His eyes split and he put his hand on the machine and a cookie fell.  
"See?" Rogue smirked.  
"I hate you and Love you." Enzo laughed as he returned with the cookie.  
"Where did you get that?" Thorn sighed.  
"Machine." Enzo muttered with a full mouth.  
"Enzo!" Winter Scolded. Enzo went and got another cookie for Thorn.  
"Yay!" Thorn smiled at his Dad's reaction to the cookie.  
"Well go on Ulrich. Go buy me a cookie!" Odd ordered.  
"I don't have any money and neither does Enzo…" Ulrich looked at Enzo who went pale.  
"Umm…Heh…Ok…Umm…" Enzo stuttered.  
"Enzo?" Nixon asked. Enzo went into his pockets and found a pound coin.  
"See?" Enzo asked and everyone stopped staring.  
"Enzo!" Thorn shouted and Enzo went and got two other cookies for Odd and Nixon.  
"Yay!" Odd smiled as he glared at Ulrich.  
"Don't look at me." Ulrich groaned.  
"Why can't you be like your son and look out for a friend." Odd sighed. Ulrich winked at Enzo who went through his bag and grabbed a dictionary.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Odd and Thorn screamed getting attention from the Nurses.  
"Don't worry they are scared of Dictionaries." Ulrich reassured the Nurses who then left. A familiar face appeared down the corridor who Enzo straight away stood up and stepped in the way of him.  
"Gunner what do you want?" Enzo asked.  
"To see my favourite Brother." Gunner smirked pushing Enzo aside and looking in the room.  
"No really what? You tried to kill me last time." Enzo ordered an answer.  
"Despite our rivalry, me and Sam were good friends when we were younger and happened to make a pact that when one of us got terminally ill. The other would visit them." Gunner explained as Ulrich and Yumi sat a seat away.  
"He is getting worse." Enzo explained.  
"I know your eye Blue is fading." Gunner smirked as everyone looked at Enzo who then turned away and stared away from them. His eyes spilt and couldn't appear until they went Neon blue and a Hunter mark appeared on his cheek.  
"So you kept your pact?" Sam/Enzo asked.  
"Of course Sam." Gunner smirked.  
"Umm…Where is Enzo?" Luna asked being more calm than expected.  
"Don't worry Warriors. My brother let me use his body to deal with Gunner." Sam/Enzo smirked.  
"So…Where is Enzo?" Luna asked again.  
"In his mind…You can go get him but my Hunters turned off my Lyoko…So go back to France to the main Lyoko and grab him." Sam/Enzo laughed.  
"Sam give me back my body." Enzo's voice appeared. Sam started to whisper.  
"Excuse me Warriors I will speak to you later. Enzo will get his body back." Sam waved goodbye as Enzo's brown eyes appeared and the Hunter mark disappeared.  
"That was new…" Thorn sighed.  
"Blame Xana." Enzo muttered. That was enough said until…

The TV came on.

"Reports show that at Budmouth College. What seems to be. Massive Crab attacking a certain class. That class happens to be the mutated one that went to France. Reports show that the Class is fighting back but seems to be failing claiming. 'Their ringleader is missing.' Now back to the studio."  
"Enough!" Sam shouted from Enzo.  
"What?" Ulrich asked.  
"Enzo I am taking the body until my class is safe." Sam ordered his eyes were completely neon blue.  
"Sam get out of his body!" Yumi ordered.  
"Screw that." Sam muttered. Enzo's body completely changed into Sam's.  
"Huh?" Thorn asked finishing his cookie. Sam's wings appeared as he raced out of the Hospital.  
"How do we catch him?" Nixon asked.  
"This way." Mariann smirked as a Portal opened.  
"What?" Odd asked.  
"This will take you to your factory. You have to spilt up. One team goes to Sector five. The other deactivates the Mountain sector Tower." Mariann ordered.

Mind Team.

"Transfer Winter,  
Transfer Ulrich,  
Transfer Odd,  
Transfer River,  
Transfer William,  
Virtualization!"

They landed in the Arena where they went into the maze once the Arena stopped spinning. William super smoked the Key. No monsters were around which happened to scare them all because they were not use to be alone. They made it to the Dagger in Sector five which Ulrich then touched gently and a white portal opened. They carefully stepped inside and landed in a white plain of existence a boy and a man were sitting on a sofa watching TV while another boy was glitching.  
"So Enzo. Tell me how your Mom is." Rogue asked as he took a sip of his beer.  
"Do be honest Rogue. No idea…" Enzo threw his coke can at Sam.  
"Don't be mad at him. He had to save his class." Rogue smiled.  
"Umm…Hey?" William asked as everyone turned towards him.  
"Urgh. Why did you come here." Enzo groaned.  
"We came here to save you." Winter slapped him.  
"Ow…I don't need saving…" Enzo groaned and looked worried as Sam started to glitch more.  
"Is that normal?" Ulrich asked.  
"No it isn't…" Rogue muttered as he stood up and walked over to Sam.  
"He is Devirtualizing…" Enzo sighed.  
"What does that mean?" Ulrich asked.  
"It means I might die." Enzo groaned.

Tower Team.

"Transfer Luna,  
Transfer Yumi,  
Transfer Thorn,  
Transfer Samantha,  
Transfer Dan,  
Scanner Luna,  
Scanner Yumi,  
Scanner Thorn,  
Scanner Samantha,  
Scanner Dan,  
Virtualization!"

They landed softly on the Mountain ground. Yumi is always the one to check for the tower and quickly spotted it in a small crater.  
"Hurry up guys! River just told me that Sam is Devirtualizing!" Nixon worried. They ran off toward the Tower meeting a Primal clone and Three Krabs. Dan instantly stepped in the way of everyone.  
"I got this guy." Dan smirked. His Greatsword appeared in a Red smoke as he smoked towards the Clone and starting the battle…  
Yumi did a few flips until she flipped above a Krab and threw her Fans into the Krab's shell  
"LASER ARROW!" Thorn and Samantha both shouted as both their arrows went into a Krab. Luna disappeared into a black lightning bolt and appeared on a Krab, shooting it with a Laser at it. Dan clashed swords with the William Commander. Sparks started to fly as their massive swords clashed again until Dan stole some energy from the Ice sector.  
(On the Ice sector, an area became Vertical and Aelita flew into a Tower. But that has no correlation to the story.)  
As they clashed swords one final time. The William commander's Sword broke as Dan's greatsword went into his skull destroying it.  
Thorn sprinted to the Tower.

"Now." Nixon muttered.  
"Now." Enzo muttered.  
"Now." Loui muttered.  
"Now." Yumi muttered.

"Return to the past now!"

Enzo had a fitful sleep as he woke up in his dorm confused. He checked the clock and it showed Saturday 5:00.  
Enzo rubbed his forehead as he stood up in his onesie. He looked at what he was wearing and had another confused look.  
"Da Fuck?" Enzo muttered. He quickly took it off and grabbed his Blue Army jacket, Black T-shirt. Black slacks and Black trainers. It was the new gear that Sam had brought him.  
"Sam you there?" Enzo asked his head.  
No answer.  
"Enzo, Sam is not in here anymore. Something about. 'Body.' 'Hell' 'Need to go back.' I didn't take any notice though." Rogue sighed. Enzo frowned. He knew his brother was in pain but he felt something worse…Something was going to happen soon…He just needed to protect everyone.

Winter woke up happily. For once, Zero and Elena did not cry. Winter walked over to see Zero and Elena smiling at her. Still she never spelt happily she would always have a nightmare.  
"Hungry?" Winter asked smiling. The two made a happy noise as she picked them up and took them downstairs.  
"You two are going to see Daddy later." Winter smiled. The two made a bigger and louder happier noise.  
"Keep it down!" Odd muttered from the living room. He opened his eyes to see a dictionary on the floor. Winter covered Zero and Elena's ears as he screamed. Ulrich came down the stairs laughing again as Samantha came down the stairs worried. Yumi however looked like she had a hangover.  
"Rough night?" Winter asked.  
"You have no idea…" Yumi sighed.  
"Hey I am a teenager with two children living in a house of Adults. I never have a good night." Winter sighed.  
"Well enjoy your life as much as you can." Yumi smiled. The door unlocked as everyone looked at it worried. Enzo emerged from it smiling.  
"You are here early." Samantha looked at him.  
"Rough night..." Enzo sighed in relief.  
"Nightmare?" Winter asked.  
"Worse…Sam's condition is getting bad. They don't think he will last a month." Enzo sighed but smiled as he picked up Elena and Zero.  
"Just contact him." Winter smiled.  
"Can't. He left my mind to go back to his." Enzo sighed.  
"Don't worry he will be fine." Ulrich reassured him as he made everyone coffee. Enzo left the back garden as the armoury opened up. He heard a scream of pain.  
"ENZO!" Winter shouted.  
"What?" Enzo shouted running towards Winter.  
"Yumi is going into Labour!" Winter worried.  
"Twice in one week eh? Nice one Enzo." Odd snickered.  
"Shut it Odd." Ulrich growled.  
"Dad take my car." Enzo shouted throwing him the keys to the Nissan.  
"You got a car?" Ulrich asked.  
"Umm…Sam brought it for me." Enzo smiled.

(I am not going through it again so…)

One hour later.

Taylor 'Lyoko' Stern was born.

AFTERMATH:

Stern: The family made Enzo shut down Glass because of his depression. He fell into it more often than not and started to fail classes.

Gunner: Gunner went back to Canada to leave the family 'Forever'

Sam: His mind started to fail so he rarely talked to Enzo. 


	15. But you already did that

…But you already did that.

Enzo dragged himself into the Science class. Everyone thought he would be happy to have a little sister and he was…It was just not enough to pull him out. Last night Thorn spotted him reading a Journal. Sam's to be precise.  
Enzo's phone went off has he was looking over his notes. 'Enzo, Nixon needs someone to patrol the Mountain Sector' Thorn had texted him.  
'I'll go alone and I'll be there in ten.' Enzo replied back.  
"Sir I don't feel well may I please leave the room." Enzo asked as he left not waiting for an answer.

"Transfer Enzo,  
Scanner Enzo,  
Virtualization!"

Enzo landed on the ground again. It seemed that the Mountain sector was the place that he was going more often. The Forest and Desert sector had gone and the Ice sector was too dangerous for them. He started to walk around and climb some rocks until he reached the tallest one and sat there. He sadly did not notice the Scyphozoa behind him…  
"ENZO WATCH OUT!" Thorn shouted as he shot an arrow but missed the Squid like creature. Enzo looked at Thorn and Luna there but were busy…

1000.

Thorn and Luna kept missing the Bloks.

800.

Thorn hit one of the Bloks.

600.

Luna shot a laser straight into a Blok.

400.

Thorn started to climb.

200.

100 Meters.

0.

50 Meters.

The Squid dropped Enzo as he fell onto the ground. Fist into the rock. The rest of the Lyoko warriors virtualized as Enzo was brought to an Open area and placed in the middle. He was asleep but woke up a few minutes later.  
"Enzo do you feel alright?" Winter asked slowly approaching him.  
"Never better." Enzo smiled evilly. His voice completely changed into a dark and heavy voice and stabbed Winter in throat with his Daggers.  
"Enzo is dead…My name is the Warrior. Your Death has arrived." Enzo summoned William's Great sword from him and it appeared in his hand.  
"HEY!" William shouted.  
"You kept it for too long…" Enzo smirked. He threw it lightly at William whom it then turned and it hit Odd and Yumi. Devirtualizing all three of them.  
"Oh no…" Thorn sighed.  
"Welcome to Hell." Enzo Or know known as Xana smirked. His eyes filled with coding as the Scipio Ball picked him up and took him to Sector five.  
"Where did he go?" Luna asked.  
"To Sector five." Nixon sighed. A Krab appeared behind them and shot Samantha. She was also Devirtualized.  
The others got to the edge of the Sector and followed Xana to Sector Five.

After fifteen minutes. They were in the Core zone. Xana was attacking the core and it only had one shield layer left.  
"Xana!" Thorn shouted. Xana looked down and threw his Dagger into the ground below. He jumped down and landed, creating a crater of darkness.  
"Me and Dan will handle this. Take care of the Creepers." Ulrich ordered. The others ran off. Dan charged at Xana but he just grabbed his Greatsword and threw it at Ulrich.  
"Wha the?" Dan couldn't speak properly. He looked at Xana to see a Dagger go through his eyes. Thorn died next, Xana cut his body in half. Luna, Sliced her head. And finally River. She was thrown into the air and then landed on the Dagger at the bottom of the Chamber. The creepers destroyed the final Core layer. As Xana slowly floated towards the Core. His Daggers turned into a Fan and they were thrown into Core.

All of Lyoko was destroyed…Again.

Aelita was transferred into Glass as soon as they turned it on.

They were all in the Mansion.  
"So…"  
"We really have to stop letting Xana destroy Lyoko." Odd smirked.  
"So…Can we recreate it?" Thorn asked.  
"Yes but it will take time…" Nixon sighed.  
"Well we better hop to it." River smiled.


End file.
